Gigi
Gigi(ギギ Gigi) is a Mechasaurus that appeared in Episode 24 of Getter Robo. Appearance Gigi has the appearance of a Bomber jet with two long-necked dinosaur heads on the wings, two dinosaur legs on the lower half, and a thick tail at the rear. It’s head has the appearance of a smaller bomber jet with black rocket thrusters on it’s wings and has two yellow, blank eyes. When the head ejects out, it has the smaller appearance of it’s first body but has no dinosaur heads on the wings. Biography The Dinosaur Empire equips Chief Galeli’s latest Mechasaurus Gigi with missiles for an attack on the Saotome Plant. Emperor Gore sends Gigi out, being piloted by Captain Aaron and his partner, once it was fully stocked with missiles. Gigi heads toward the Saotome Plant where Ryoma, Hayato, and Michi go to encounter it in their vehicles. However, Musashi isn’t with them, due to him trying to get revenge against Bunji Daiko, so Ryoma and Hayato couldn’t form into Getter Robo. When Gigi flies up to them, it fires it’s missiles to get them out of the way and makes it to the Saotome Plant. Once there, it starts bombarding the plant’s protector shield with missiles. Without Musashi, Ryoma and Hayato couldn’t do anything, so Michi goes to attack the Mechasaurus with her jet. However, her jet’s missiles have little to no effect against Gigi and she ends up getting devoured by one of the heads. Gigi keeps on firing missiles against the plant’s protecter until it manages to destroy it. Fortunately, Musashi manages to arrive in his Getter Bear, so the Getter Team combine into Getter-1. With Michi inside the Mechasaurus, Getter Robo tries to take it down with direct combat, but ends up getting knocked down by Gigi’s tail. Gigi keeps on firing at the Saotome Plant until it gets partially damaged. Satisfied with the damage of the Saotome Plant, Emperor Gore calls off Gigi to give the Getter Team time to surrender. Once Gigi flies off, Getter Robo flies after it to save Michi. Getter Robo tries to attack the Mechasaurus, but ends up getting it’s body bitten down by one of the heads. With Getter Eagle and Getter Jaguar unable to separate, Musashi separates his Getter Bear and uses Getter Kick on the head’s eye, letting go the upper half of Getter Robo. Gigi manages to get away along with Michi. When Emperor Gore sends the Getter Team a message to surrender, he shows them Michi being held hostage in the cockpit of Gigi. Michi tells them through the message that Gigi is different from the past Mechasaurs and that they need to destroy it, despite her still being inside it. So once Gigi returns for another fight, the Getter Team face against it as Getter-1. Professor Saotome tells them to use Getter Beam on Gigi to destroy it, but the Getter Team refuse. After a small fight, Gigi flies straight toward the Saotome Plant to bombard it. Seeing they can’t use their weapons against Gigi, the Getter Team have no other way to fight it unless they can get Michi out. Fortunately, Musashi’s friend, Joho, brings them a small bird-shape bomb jet that he tricked Bunji into making to get Michi out of Gigi. Musashi flies the bird jet toward Gigi and uses it’s drill beak to break into the cockpit. Musashi fights off the dinosaur soldiers, Captain Aaron and his partner and manages to rescue Michi. By taking her jet, they manage to escape Gigi’s body before the bomb bird ship explodes and blows up the body. The Captain Aaron and his partner escape as well by ejecting Gigi’s head out of the body. When the two pilots try to escape while piloting Gigi’s head, the Getter Team goes after them and form into Getter-1. Now being able to use weapons again, Getter Robo fights with Gigi in the air until the two spiral downward where Getter Robo manages to get Gigi to crash head first into the ground. Once Gigi gets back up, Getter Robo throws it’s Getter Tomahawk at Gigi’s main head and finally destroys it with Getter Beam, killing off Captain Aaron and his partner as well. Powers/Abilities - Gigi’s Head= Gigi’s Head Missiles: In it’s smaller form, Gigi can still launch out missiles from the six-tubes on it’s wings. Speed Flight: Without it’s first body, Gigi can fly much faster.}} Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Getter Robo Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Robot Kaiju Category:Non-Kyodai Hero Kaiju Category:Dino Kaiju